fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants
Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants is a fight fought between Fairy Tail's Team Fairy Tail A and the participating teams for the Grand Magic Games. Prologue The clock strikes 12 and Wendy Marvell hasn't returned in time for the beginning of the tournament. In the center of Crocus, a giant hologram appears of Mato announcing the beginning of the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event. Team Fairy Tail is surprised at this and Erza Scarlet says that no one had said anything about a preliminary event. Erza then analyzes the situation and labels the whole set up of the tournament as mysterious. Team Fairy Tail's lodging then starts moving while Mato tells them the rules. All the teams will compete against each other in order to reach the tournament's ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-8 Team Fairy Tail's lodgings, as well as all other participating teams' lodgings, start to raise as they will be the starting points in the competition. A path then starts being created in front of them that leads to the place where the preliminaries will take place. Mato then says that all five members of each team have to reach the goal or the whole team is disqualified. The preliminary event's location is then revealed to be the Sky Labyrinth, a giant labyrinth that floats in the sky above the city of Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-10 Gray Fullbuster says that they should hurry, but Erza stops him because Wendy is still missing. However, Elfman Strauss takes her place and grabs the rest of the team. Erza yells at Lisanna Strauss and Happy to go look for Wendy and to stay out of trouble. Team Fairy Tail enters the Sky Labyrinth but are lost inside it. Lucy Heartfilia summons Pyxis, who points the way to the east. Team Fairy Tail starts moving around the Labyrinth making a map of it, until they meet Twilight Ogre's participating team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 10-14 Battle Team Twilight Ogre charges at Team Fairy Tail saying that they got a score to settle with them. Natsu Dragneel uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Gray uses Ice-Make and Elfman uses his brute strength, helping to defeat the Team. The entire labyrinth then starts spinning vertically, making people fall. Natsu and Lucy almost fall, but Elfman grabs them each with one arm and helps them up. Erza then notices that Twilight Ogre's participating team also had a map of the place and Gray says if they put that map together with theirs they can get a much clearer picture of the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 14-16 This leads to Team Fairy Tail finding the way to deal with the preliminary event, by taking everyone else's maps. The first team is taken out by Gray, who freezes enemies' heads, and Elfman, who grabs two other Mages by their heads with one hand each. Other Mages are sent flying by Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Erza, who requips into an armor made of leather and a whip. They continue to defeat other different teams until they reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 16-18 Aftermath Team Fairy Tail reaches the goal proud of their success and Mato applauds and congratulates them for reaching the goal. Lucy asks if they were the first team to get there, only to have the whole team be shocked after they hear that they barely made it in eighth place from Mato.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 18-19 References Navigation Category:Fights